se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Richard Nixon/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Pierre Trudeau - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon, pictured in April 1972 on Parliament Hill, told Pierre Trudeau that he would "always remember" the prime minister's phone call after Trudeau called him in May 1973 to offer support amidst the Watergate scandal. (THE CANADIAN PRESS FILE PHOTO) Estados Unidos * Ver Herbert Hoover - Richard Nixon.jpg| Presidents Herbert Hoover, Richard Nixon. Pinterest Harry S. Truman - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon meeting with former President Harry S. Truman, 03/21/1969. Richard Nixon Foundation Dwight D. Eisenhower - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Dwight D. Eisenhower sat with Vice President Richard Nixon in November 1952. ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE PHOTO John F. Kennedy - Richard Nixon.jpg| Former US Presidents John F. Kennedy (L) and Richard Nixon. presstv.com Lyndon B. Johnson - Richard Nixon.jpg| Smiling for cameras (L-R) Lady Bird Johnson, Pres. Richard Nixon, Lyndon B. Johnson. LBJ Library Gerald Ford - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Richard Nixon nominated Gerald Ford to become the Vice President. PHOTO: AFP Jimmy Carter - Richard Nixon.jpg| Ford, Gerald: Reagan, Ford, Carter, and Nixon. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. Richard Nixon - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Following a UN speech, President Reagan joins former President Nixon for a bipartisan lunch at the Waldorf. September 24, 1984. Coral-Lee George H. W. Bush - Richard Nixon.jpg| El nombramiento de George HW Bush como embajador de los Estados Unidos en las Naciones Unidas por el presidente Richard Nixon.12 de enero de 1970. Foto: Biblioteca Bush Bill Clinton - Richard Nixon.jpg| Letters reveal friendship between Presidents Clinton and Nixon. White House photo Donald Trump - Richard Nixon.jpg| Ivana Trump, Donald J. Trump, John B. Connally and Richard M. Nixon in March 1989 at the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation Gala in Houston. Nytimes América Central Costa Rica * Ver José Figueres Ferrer - Richard Nixon.jpg| Política, visitas presidenciales, presidente Richard Nixon y presidente José Figueres Ferrer degustando café servido. La Nación Costa Rica México * Ver Gustavo Díaz Ordaz - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon sits down with President Gustavo Diaz Ordaz of Mexico to discuss matters of mutual interest between the neighboring nations. RICHARD NIXON FOUNDATION Luis Echeverría - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon y Luis Echeverría, expresidentes de EU y México, respectivamente. Foto: Archivo Procesofoto Caribe Cuba * Ver Fulgencio Batista - Richard Nixon.jpg| Fulgencio Batista y Richard Nixon. ROGALI Fidel Castro - Richard Nixon.jpg| Fidel Castro and Vice President Richard Nixon after a nearly 2 1/2-hour meeting in Washington on April 19, 1959. Castro described the meeting, scheduled for 15 minutes, as "very friendly." Less than two years later, the U.S. severed ties with Cuba. AP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Arturo Frondizi - Richard Nixon.jpg| Es una foto del vicepresidente Richard Nixón junto al presidente de Argentina Arturo Frondizi. Sacada del libro "Los nombres del poder:Arturo Frondizi! Brasil * Ver Juscelino Kubitschek - Richard Nixon.jpg| Juscelino Kubitschek e Richard Nixon. medium.com Emílio Garrastazu Médici - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon and Emilio G. Medici, President of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Photo: Schumaker, Byron E. Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Montalva - Sin imagen.jpg| Eduardo Frei Montalva junto a Richard Nixon, al centro Ralph A. Dungan, embajador de EE.UU. en Chile, 1967. Archivo Fotográfico ; FC-011086 Paraguay * Ver Alfredo Stroessner - Richard Nixon.jpg| Stroessner recibe la visita del vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon. meves.org.py Venezuela * Ver Rafael Caldera - Richard Nixon.jpg| President and Mrs. Nixon greet President Rafael Caldera of Venezuela on June 2, 1970. nixonfoundation.org Fuentes Categoría:Richard Nixon